


Between the Lines

by sicaminion (blossomsberry)



Series: Effervescent [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomsberry/pseuds/sicaminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone thinks there's something between the lines. (—well, except the dumbasses themselves.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st :: Mother knows best

**Author's Note:**

> (there are probably many errors so,)

Everyone thinks there's something between the lines. (—well, except the dumbasses themselves.)

 

 

* * *

 

Contrary to the popular beliefs; Aomine wasn’t really that unapproachable and his people skill was, absolutely not  _that_  worst that people ought to be so damn surprised whenever he got himself a new friend. He was 20 and he could be friendly and charming when he wanted to, god fucking damn it.

 

Aomine watched as everyone took no time to surrounded Kise the moment the blond appeared from behind his towering back. He had grinned and waved at his friends, beaming so awfully bright, it made the room’s occupants wanted to wear sunglasses to shield their eyes from such blinding rays. It was only taking one smile, of course, for Kise to mesmerize everyone and charmed their fucking pants off. “This is Kise Ryouta, the one I said I share English class with.” He had informed everyone and barely refrained himself from rolling his eyes when he saw everyone was gaping and eyeing Kise with barely contained surprise.

 

“You are Kise Ryouta as in  _that_  model Kise Ryouta??” he heard Takao asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s me.” Kise smiled when he replied.

 

“Ah, I’m a fan of your design for Youth section in last W’s winter edition. They are really good.” Satsuki gushed adoringly.

 

Kise smiled widened after hearing her words, “Why, thank you! This is the first time I heard someone is a fan of my work rather than my job. Thank you!”

 

“You’re really friends with Aomine?” This time it was Kagami who spoke up.

 

“Uh... yes?” Kise tilted his head as he confusedly looked at Kagami before he turned to glance at Aomine. He shrugged dismissing Kise’s worried and then steering him to the unoccupied couch. Aomine was just landing his butt on the empty space beside Kise when he heard Kagami exclaimed loudly once again. “Holy shit! So this is real?! Aomine really make a friend by his own?!”

 

“I know right??! Kagamin this is awesome!” Satsuki squealed beside the red hair. “Dai-chan I’m so proud of you!”

 

Kise doubled over as he laughed, finally got the inside jokes his friends shared between them. Aomine huffed and glared at everyone, who was likewise; laughing along with the blond although he said nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

His friendship with Kise started at the first day of spring break. That time, he wasn’t really in his most impressive state. He was drunk, tipsy, and _honestly,_  probably a tad more idiotic than he normally was. In his self-defense, Aomine wanted to claim that he wasn’t aware the punch was spiked. It was only his second college party and that time he didn’t have Satsuki to force him in line (or to stop him from drinking too much.) so really, accident was prone to happen.

 

It was his 10th— _or was it 13?_  —punch when he felt his stomach churned up and he can no longer resist the urge to vomit. It was only his damnest luck, really, when in such miserable state a half intoxicated girl, a brunette with pair of respectable size of boobs came leeching on his arm and won't let go even when he threw her the scariest glare he can mustered. The girl—whose name he'd already forgot—had promptly grab the back of his head and buried his whole face between her cleavage, rendered him breathless in a totally-not-so-fantastic way. Aomine would have enjoyed it, had he not wanted to puke his dinner (and probably his lunch) on the girl's boobies.

 

The bile already up on his throat that he pushed the girl so hard she fell down on her ass, red faced and gaping like a fish. Aomine didn't bother to excuse himself, although at that point he didn't think he could open his mouth and not making a certain mess on the floor (and on the girl), so he stepped over the girl and raced to the door to get to the backyard and up-chunk the contain of his stomach that day in the nearest potted plant.

 

And  _that_ , was the scene where he met with Kise for the first time.

 

The blond was in the same state with Aomine—technically they'd spent few minutes arguing over who'd arrived first and thus had a right to claim the potted plant before they vomit simultaneously. It was while wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt that Kise grinned at him and (with tears still running down his flushed cheeks and sweat glistening his neck) decided they would become bestfriends.

 

_( "My perfect image is as good as nonexistent now, we might as well be best friend! Name's Kise Ryouta, you?"_

 

"..." )

 

* * *

 

 

Kise was too bright and too loud, he was a bubbly ball of sunshine that was so  _so_  damn happy all the time.

 

Aomine was selfish, he was such an anti-social asshole and could be so  _so_  damn cocky when he felt like it.

 

Opposite attracted to each other or whatever. It took only few months for the two of them to become inseparable. Or so the blond one sidedly claimed.

 

* * *

 

 

"Aominecchi~! I come back!!!!"

 

Aomine choked on his mineral water when he heard a loud bang of his front door followed by an even more louder calling from a certain hyperactive model. "Kise! I just fixed the damn door yesterday you idiot!"

 

" _Moooooh_ , Aominecchi that's not how you greet your guest!" Kise pouted his lips. He took of his converse and replaced them with pair of Pikachu flip-flops that he'd intentionally left for every times Kise visited Aomine's apartment. "You should have came run and crying to me. You should've told me you miss me!"

 

"Like hell I would," Aomine glared at him, dry. "You always managed to messed up something in my apartment everytime you broke in, dumbass." The blunette said as he rolled a sport magazine in his hand and smacked Kise's head.

 

"Whattttt??" Kise cried in a scandalous manner. "It was just one time Aominecchi! One time! I told you I can't cook but you forced me!"

 

"Well how about the broken plumbing underneath my sink last week? And the broken ceramic plates? Or the mess you make with my juicer?"

 

Kise huffed and swatted his hand in the air like he wanted to brush annoying persistent bug away before he put an 180 and grinned toothily. "I do bring pizza with me though, for our movie night~"

 

"What toppings?"

 

"Aominecchi's favorite of course!"

 

"Alright get in."

 

"Already did- _ssu_ ~!!"

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was easily falling into a somewhat domestic routine.

 

Kise liked to stay over in Aomine's apartment more than his own flat. ( "It's lonely living alone," he'd pouted.) At first, Kise would had given him a  call whenever he felt like visiting the other and for the lack of amusement on his own alone Aomine would let him—they would play with Aomine's PS4, sometimes Kise would even brought new released game to try, and then they would bet on the game and think up something silly as punishment,—then few months had passed and Aomine realized and given up with the fact that at such rate the blond would just be another constant presence in his life whether he up to it or not so the bluenette decided to just gave the blond his spare key so Kise wouldn't have bothered him with calls and spams of long texts filled with emojis and ridiculous stickers anymore asking if he could visit. 

 

Fooling around with Kise was, in lack of creative words,  _fun_. The blond was never boring to be with. He was childish, loud, hyperactive, and had a tendency to whine at everything like those of a 5 years old, his sudden burst of random idea and spirit also rivaled ones. But just like everyone else though, Kise also had his moments of quiet. He could be pretty insightful when the time called for it and be the mature one when the situation mattered the most. Truth to be told, Aomine had never enjoyed someone's company other than Satsuki before Kise happened, and while with the pink haired girl it was more like spending times with a sister (or a nanny, depends of the occasion), with the blond, the friendship they had felt...  _different,_ somehow.

 

The domestic routine consisted of Aomine providing the clean house (kind of), plates and cutleries, blankets and additional stacks of pillow for when Kise swung by while the other would brought foods every time he visit (which meant almost every days now) and brought along new game packs or movies, play-cards, and even housekeeping products for Aomine to try ("Why did you buy two litres of detergents?" Aomine raised his eyebrows skeptically high, one day when he inspected Kise's plastic bag from visiting the nearby DS. "The lady in the housekeeping section said they have new fragrance that lasted for 36 hours Aominecchi~ you should try first to see if it's true. Also they were put in 50% off shelves!!")  
He had somewhat left some of his t-shirts, sweatpants, and even one of his jeans in Aomine's wardrobe and then there was also his ridiculous pikachu flip-flops that the initially bought as a joke for Aomine but ended up wearing them himself.

 

Their instant domesticity with each other should had been weird, or freak him out even considering that Aomine wasn't naturally friendly and social to begin with but somehow it didnt.

 

* * *

 

 

It was all started when Aomine's mom decided to visit him in his apartment in college's spring break.

 

Aomine's mom was the one of the saint-est,  most patient, and caring human being, ever, and Aomine loved her so much even if sometimes she nagged him too much and wouldn't bother to think twice when she saw he was due to couple of hard smacks in the head. She was a loveable woman all in all,  _really_ , but she could also be quite intimidating and frustratingly hard to please when she'd set her loved ones' importance in mind. (Aomine could never forget the disaster she caused upon his last relationship with Yuka; his ex back in high school.)

 

"I see you clean up nicely Daiki," his mom satisfyingly nodded at the tidy appearance of his living room. Aomine, merely scoffed at the lack of trust his mom had in him, let her inspected whatever she wanted to inspect in the living room. It was a good thing he had already stacked his messy piles of porn magazine inside the drawer in his bbedroom, Aomine mentally patted himself on the back.

 

His mother was eyeing the titles of few handbooks piled on the coffee table when Aomine's phone rang loudly. The ringtone was a silly, very uncharacteristic choice of ringtones of him; a jingle of Doraemon's opening song that Aomine knew only a particular chickling had the nerve to set on his damn phone without telling him first. Aomine felt one single prominent nerve on his forehead twitched as he eyed the id caller. It read Kise's name, of course.

 

"Doraemon Kise,  _really now?"_ He asked in a low, dangerous tone.

 

 

 

Aomine Shizuka watched in interest as his one and only son frowned in half irritation and half exasperation when he eyed the caller id on his phone screen. It hadn't went unnoticed when the device blaring a theme song of a once popular children show in 90s when it rang, something that she'd found very ridiculous indeed since it was Daiki. Even when the boy was just a child he never had a slight of interest in children stuffs kids liked on his age. It must be a prank, and whoever did it either had a nerve to mess with her very grumpy baby (and maybe even have a slight death wish), or just simply have a really, really,  _really_  close relationship with Daiki—enough that he/she was sure they could get off after doing it. (She really hoped for the latter.)

 

"Doraemon Kise,  _really now?"_

 

Shizuka perked up at his son's words. So the one who called him was also the one who mess with his ringtones? How interesting! Now what was it? Someone with nerve to joke around with Daiki or someone who was possibly, probably, maybe; Daiki's special someone? ( _Please be the latter, please be the latter,_  she crossed her fingers.)

 

She heard a short, nice ring of laughs from the other line—thanked god, Daiki put his phone call in max volume—before a cheerful giggly voice of an unknown male— _male?_ —answered. "It's legend Aominecchi, it's cool, cool!"

 

"Die Kise, die." Daiki replied dryly. Shizuka had to swallow his disappointment because the possible-probably-maybe new special person turned out to be just another regular friend of Daiki. There was a pause after that, and then Shizuka heard Daiki answering again, "Do you want me to pick you up?"

 

Shizuka had to blink her equally navy blue eyes. There was a worry tones she heard just now, audibly as ever that she recognized well even though her son rarely used it nowadays. "You sure?" He heard Daiki talked once again. She watched her son as the taller,  _now_  young-adult instead of a teenager, turned his back at her as he continued to speak with whoever it was speaking in the other line. "It's heavily pouring down here— what? —No." Daiki's back was tense, Shizuka silently noted. She lined her eyes with the angle Daiki had glanced over and found the wide, wall-length glasses window showing them the sight of heavily pouring rain outside, contrast to when that had just been a small, barely there drizzle when they arrived before. "Don't be an idiot." Daiki scolded at that someone, still sounded very much worried in Shizuka's ears, and then he heard a loud wailing from the phone's speaker; "Aominecchi so mean!"

 

"Shut it, dumbass. Kise listen, just wait there I'll go fetch your sorry ass now. Okay? —what the..  _ugh._ —okay." Shizuka forced a smile down when he heard his son talked almost in a one way like. It was an interesting sight, really. That someone seemed like the type that could argue with Daiki and even win, not because Daiki just avoided the topic in his lack of enthusiasm or laziness (like every times Satsuki bickered with him over something) but because his son simply  _lose_.

 

Interesting,  _very_  interesting.

 

"Hm, okay. —try not to fall on a puddle will you?" Shizuka unconsciously smiled at the gentle—almost fond—teasing remarks his son just addressed the person in the other line. When Daiki did cut off the line and pocketed his phone Shizuka put on a careful, small smile when his son turned at her again.

 

"Who is it?" She asked in a careful, not-really-interested manner.

 

"It's a friend. Oh and he would swing by in a moment, hope you don't mind." He replied.

 

"A friend huh," Shizuka smiled. "Who?"

 

"His name is Kise Ryouta, mom haven't met him before though."

 

Shizuka politely nodded at his son's answer. She put a pretense of checking her own cellphone as Daiki flicked over the tv remote when the truth was she was opening up her messenger app and pulled a contact of her pseudo daughter; Momoi Satsuki.

 

_[Satsuki honey, tell me what you know about Daiki's new friend; Kise Ryouta]_

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine was aware of the slightly thrilled smile his mother was supporting on her face when the door knocked from the outside. The bluenette was just going to abandon his tv—which had been airing a rather boring soccer match—in order to opened the door but his mom beat him for that. "I'll open the door, baby." she said sweetly. Aomine heard Kise's bubbly greetings not long after that but it was only after he heard nothing came out after the loud and happy  _"Aominechi~!!"_ and there was an of off-putting that the bluenette realized he had forgot to tell the blond about his mother.

 

He ought to be surprised upon seeing her.

 

 

 

The boy standing in front of her was nothing like anything she had expected. His shinny golden locks, his milky white skin, his honey brown orbs, his  _face—_ Shizuka knew him! It was the recent up and coming young idol whose face was put up high, smiling brightly down the bustling city from up the giant billboard on 109 tower. Shizuka had her mouth gaped open while staring awestruck.

 

"Uh, um..." the pretty little thing glanced over to the small number hanging in front of Daiki's room and then tilted his head aside like a confused puppy. "Hi, my name's Kise Ryouta," he politely introduced himself. "I'm visiting Aomine Daiki?" He looked adorably lost that Shizuka chuckled.

 

"My son's been waiting for you." She said.

 

Realization downed on the boy in front of him and a bright grin slowly made itself shown. "Aomine Shizuka," she told him, pulling the boy for a warm hug instead just a formal handshake despite his drenched clothes and all.

 

 

 

Aomine watched as the two chatting animatedly with each other. Kise had his hands flailing around when he told his mom a story and his mom was listening raptly. Aomine was forced to serve hot teas so he couldn't really listen what the other was telling his mom. He was pretty sure it was just some dumb experience the blond had been through, the idiot sure had enough of them to share.

 

"—so that is how I found out Aominecchi afraid of ghosts! He's so cute~!"

 

"Oy!" He smacked the back of Kise's head.

 

"Mou! Aominecchi so mean!!"

 

"Stop being an idiot," he rolled his eyes. Placing the two mugs of tea on the coffee table. "And dry your hair properly blondie." He huffed when looking at Kise and found his hair still dripping. Water trailing down wetting the fabric on his shoulder. Taking the forgotten towel from Kise's lap Aomine slipped himself to sit behind Kise who's been sitting sideways, facing his mom. He efficiently gathered Kise's locks and dried them with the towel until he deemed them enough for the model not to catch a cold in the morning.

 

Aomine was completely unaware of the little secretive smile adorning the face of the only woman in the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Few days later, he came home to found Kise with sunflower-printed apron and smudges of flour on his cheeks, and like a fitting background for this scene, his kitchen was in a total mess. When he was jaw-dropping on the spot Kise had innocently beamed though. Lifting a mixer in his hands he said, "look Aominecchi!  _Kaa-san_  sent a brand new mixer just this morning."

 

Aomine blinked at lost but he approached the opened package box on the counter with a memo and its delivery seal stamped on it. He furrowed his eyebrows as he read;

 

_From: Kaa-san with love_

_To: Ryouta <3_

_Message: Use it well honey~_

 

"Why she used  _this_  address but delivered it to  _you_?" It wasn't like Kise lived here. Well, he stayed almost all the time but still. 

 

Kise tilted his head, considering the question. "Uh... I don't know?"

 

"And since when you two in first name basis and," he raised an eyebrow when his eyes fixed on the words, " ' _kaa-san'?"_

 

"Um, she told me to call her that," Kise replied, beaming and added. "That is when we have lunch few days ago."

 

"Wait. You have lunch with her before this?"

 

"We also have a few phone calls."

 

Aomine wrinkled his nose but he was somehow not surprised when he heard that.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**cont.** _

 


	2. 2nd :: crushes are exhausting (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was just an ordinary girl with an ordinary life.

 

 

 

She was just an ordinary girl with an ordinary life which means, just like any other normal college students out there she worried about standard, average issues; namely her grades, social life, and— _last but not least_ —love life. 6 months have passed since college started and she had made friends, albeit just a couple of girls and only because they joined the same club activity. Her social life was an okay, she thought, her grades were average and that’s alright too, it was the third issue that was simply pitiful.

 

“You still haven’t talk to him yet?”

 

She snapped out of her daydream to see her two friends adorning this exasperated look at their faces. They were already in their gym shirts, with their college logo on the right chest and ‘Touou University Basketball Club’ printed in golden bold letter at their backs. She sighed and once again turned her head to look at one particular player. She’s been crushing on this guy since the first day she joined the boys’ basketball club as manager. Three months and they never talked, even if it’s just in passing.

 

“I can’t,” she murmured gloomily. “I don’t know how or what topic to talk about.”

 

“You are the club’s manager. Just come up with something,” her friend said, rolling her eyes while doing so.

 

“Yeah, just say you need him to help you lift something heavy, or offer to record his time or whatever, doesn’t matter.” Her other friend said. “At this rate he won’t never notice you.”

 

She frowned and slumped even farther to the paneled wall. “He _noticed_ me, he just... don’t remember my name, I guess.”

Her friends look at her in pity and then they look at her crush—currently dunking the ball to the ring after making some inhuman body twist mid -air—god, _he is so cool_ , she sighed.

 

“I see why you like him,” her friend said. “He has this bad boy vibes and he’s pretty hot too.”

 

“You sure he doesn’t have girlfriend?”

 

She shook her head before replying, “He doesn’t. I know, I asked his best friend. Remember the pretty girl with pink hair?”

 

“Wow, that’s his best friend?” She watched her two friends shared a look before turned at her again, “If his _best friend_ is that pretty I wonder what his type is.”

 

 _Me too,_ she thought. Once again sighing morosely.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Aomine had just finished today’s practice. He checked his phone to see if there's any new messages or missed calls and found that Kise had flooded his Line. Typical.

 

[ ryouta ( • 3 • ) ] _aominecchiiiiii_

 

[ ryouta ( • 3 • ) ] ao~

 

[ ryouta ( • 3 • ) ] mi~

 

[ ryouta ( • 3 • ) ] ne~

 

[ ryouta ( • 3 • ) ] cchi~

 

[ ryouta ( • 3 • ) ] aominecchiiii

 

[ ryouta ( • 3 • ) ] aominecchii?

 

[ ryouta ( • 3 • ) ] aominecchi!!! cchi ccchi cchiii~

 

 _Jesus christ,_ Aomine rolled his eyes, _8 chat balloons just to spam his name, this dumbass really had it coming._ His eyes twitched as he read the following chats.

 

[ ryouta ( • 3 • ) ] aominecchi how do you name a bear with no teeth?

 

[ ryouta ( • 3 • ) ] a gummy bear

 

[ ryouta ( • 3 • ) ] !!!

 

[ ryouta ( • 3 • ) ] ha ha ha ha ha

 

[ ryouta ( • 3 • ) ] awww now i want to eat gummy bear

 

[ ryouta ( • 3 • ) ] aominecchi let's go find some gummy bear~

 

[ ryouta ( • 3 • ) ] nee~ aominecchiii

 

[ ryouta ( • 3 • ) ] ?

 

There are more stupid jokes and play of his name after that and Aomine decided he would save his sanity and skipped to the part where he could just kick the model’s butt when they met again.

 

He was still fumbling with his phone (and his dark thoughts of certain someone _and_ some bodily harm ideas)—what’s with Kise’s flood of incoming messages (stupid notifications pings) which he decided to ignore them for now—when someone bumped onto his back making his phone dropped to the floor. Aomine turned to look at the clumsy ass and found a girl with short raven hair looked up at him with eyes widened in panic and cheeks all red. She looked like she had just caught doing something criminal.

 

“A-a-a-aomine-san !!” she (unnecessarily) shouted. “I'm sorry!!!”

 

Aomine frowned but decided to just let the panicking girl be. After all, even though he could be quite mean to everyone, he's not _that_ much of a jerk to a girl. He reached down for his phone but the girl's hand reached it first.

 

“Um I'm sorry…” the girl looked at his home screen—the home button must had accidentally pushed during the fall—and with face looking somewhat puzzled, she asked, “Is this…?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“I wonder what his type is.”_

 

_“At this rate he won't never notice you.”_

 

She shut her eyes closed, trying to shake off the negative thoughts. This is it. This is the time she would brave herself and approach _him._ Yeah she can do this. She can!

 

One step… He looked a bit distracted with his phone, this is the chance!

 

Two step… Just approach him casually, tap his shoulder and asked if he want a bottle of Powerade.

 

Three step… Oh he slowed down, this is it!

 

Four st—

 

“Oh!” He suddenly stopped and they bumped. Aomine turned his back and _noooo she just made a bad impression, wasn’t she?!_

 

“A-a-a-aomine-san !!” she (was nervous and she can't help it) shouted. “I'm sorry!!!”

 

He had this stoic face and she can't help but felt intimidated. He said nothing and just bowed down. _Now,_ on top of nervous, intimidated, and panicking, she was also confused. _Why he bow  down at her...wh- OH! OH MY GOD I MAKE HIS PHONE DROPPED! No wonder he seemed pissed!_

 

She reached faster and get the phone for him but not before glancing down at the phone and it was then that he get a look of the wallpaper set on his home screen.

 

It was the picture of a pretty blonde guy—a really _really_ pretty blonde guy—wearing what looked like cartoon-printed cotton pajamas, a matching sleeping hat, and a… fluffy pink boa? She blinked. He had this bright grin, showing row of pearly white teeth and the twinkle in his honey-colored eyes had only helped to make him looked even more dazzling. He kinda reminded him of that model/idol who made debut in some global-wide reality show for newcomer models-what was the show’s name again? The one her friends liked to watch? Asia’s next top model?

 

Wait…

 

Now that she tried to remember, they really looked alike… “Is this…?”

 

“Aominecchi! Yahoo!” Before she could finished someone shouted from the entrance door. They both looked at the source of voice and there stood the guy on the picture—well, she guessed it's the same person because of the hair color.

 

Her crush hadn't even spared a single glance at her before he immediately approached the blonde. Leaving her alone. Her whole plan had just failed. She quietly trailed behind him, feeling ever so disappointed at herself. (Before anyone ask, she wasn't trying to intrude or annoyingly stalked the guy—she crushed on him but she wasn't that obsessed— _however,_ his phone was still with her, so she didn't have any option but to followed him as he walked to the door.)

 

“Aominecchi!! Do you want to go Ramen?” The guy— _wow, he’s pretty_ —cheerfully asked.

 

“Idiot use proper language,” she heard her crush retorted back. “And by the way dumbass, stop spamming me.”

 

“But I miss Aominecchi!” The blond puffed his cheeks. (He looked so adorable that she got this sudden urge to pinch his cheeks! Except she was a polite person, polite person didn't go pinch stranger’s cheeks just because.) “We haven't meet each other for so long, don't you miss me? Besides I found this new restaurant and I heard they—Oh! Hi there, are you friend of Aominecchi? Nice to meet you! You are wearing the club’s jersey? Are you one of the player too because if you are then that's just so cool! A female player! I don't know Touou Basketball club have mix team! So cool~”

 

She…. really caught in a whiplash—to say it in lack of better words. The pretty guy out of the blue addressed her in the middle of whining and reprimanding his friend/her crush. She just blinked her eyes at the pretty guy, her mouth gaped open. She looked completely silly, she was sure. “Uhh… um… I— well I…” She didn't really know what to answer—or _which_ of the questions she should answer actually—but helpfully the tallest among the three cut her rambles.

 

“Just ignore him,” He said. “Think of him as this weird bubbly chickling, he is always exhausting people.” He added.

 

“ _Mou!_ Aominecchi rude!” the guy then pouted (so adorable!). He turned at her and ignored the (mildly?) offending comment the other made, and threw her this blinding smile.

 

“My name is Kise Ryouta. And Aominecchi’s friend is my friend too.”

 

The words made her flustered, flattered ( _did they looked like friends?_ ), and hopeful at same time. She shook her head. “N-no we are not—”

 

“Why are you here instead of at home if you are just arrived?” Her crush cut her, again. Rude. Now _she_ pouted.

 

“That's why you should read everything when I chat you _Aho_ minecchi, I told you there's this new ramen restaurant supposedly not too far from here. Let's go there! I've been craving some ramen.”

 

“Uh no, I don't know where it is. Why don't you just order take-away like normal people Kise? Walking all the way trying to find some restaurant isn't worth it.”

 

“It could be! You don't know if their ramen is good if you don't try,”

 

“What are you, a food tester? I'm tired Kise my muscles are all sore now, let's just go home and order online,”

 

“Aominecchi don't grumble you sounded like a grandpa,”

 

“I know where it is,”

 

“I don't grumble, let's just order something online.”

 

“Guys, I can tell you the address—”

 

“But I want ramen!”

 

“Um, guys—”

 

“Then order the damn ramen from online restaurant!”

 

“Listen to me!!”

 

She panted. God, whoever said talking to a crush was easy must be lying. This was beyond exhausting.

 

“I know where the ramen restaurant is. I've been there. I can write the address if you want,” she said to the pretty guy before turned to her crush. “And here, Aomine-san, your phone.”

 

“Oh yeah, thanks.”

 

“You know where it is? Then let's go there Aominecchi’s friend! It’s my treat~!”

 

Without a chance to react, her hand grabbed in strong hold and together with a _very very_ pretty guy in lead (oh my god) and his crush since pretty much the start of college (oh my god oh my god _oh my god)_ she pulled to a Restaurant for free lunch.

 

(um… _yay?_ )

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kise had gone to shoot another of his long list of Commercial Films for some beauty products or clothing line or whatever, this time it took place in South Korea and he'd only back homeafter a month and 18 days. When it can't be said that he missed the model (Kise chat him with random topics like every three hours every days, and made sure to call him to inform him this interesting info about this interesting someone at least once in every four days) it was a different feeling to see Kise himself, laughing and talking and smiling, right in front of him after a period of time (a month and 18 days) without seeing his face—not counting the large-ass Billboard and many fans-taken pictures on social media.

 

Right now the blond was talking animatedly with the girl what's-her-name-he-couldn’t-recall-but-he-remembered-she's-one-of-the-club's-manager and Aomine just quietly sit on one of the stool, waiting for his ramen.

 

“So, Ayumi-chan,” ah, that's the name. Aomine stifled a yawn, he's tired seriously damn Kise and his insufferable puppy eyes _._ “What do you think of the team so far?” Kise asked.

 

“Ah, um, they're… great, I think,” the girl, _Ayumi,_ sneaked a glance at him and blushed. “They are all have great potential and talent.”

 

“Ayumi is blushing~ Do you, perhaps, like any of the guys?” Kise, the tactless yellow chickling teased. Poor girl, so honest with her expression, Aomine blandly observed. Kise got an easy prey.

 

“I— uh, I… yes,” the girl's shade now similar to a crab. “Yes, I like someone!” she confessed (more like confirmed out loud).

 

 _Jesus christ_ , why the hell people have so much spirit in them.

 

“Awww,” Kise gushed at the girl.

 

Aomine rolled his eyes.

 

“I know things like that supposed to be kept as secret or shared with close friend, _but_ ,” Kise leaned conspiringly closer. “If you don't mind share a bit more while we wait for the ramen..?” He winked his eyes at the poor, poor girl. _What a low blow Kise._ Amine scoffed at his friend’s slyness for gossip and the girl's flustered reaction.

 

“He's um…” she glanced at him again. _Huh,_ was the girl worried perhaps that Aomine would blab his mouth and tell the guy after this? Silly, he won't do such thing. Neither would Kise. “He’s… um, one of the key players.”

 

“One of the six then~” Kise’s eyes twinkled.

 

“Bakagami is in there,” Aomine nudged the blonde, smiling just because Kise’s enthusiastic attitude started to rub on him. Even though he was not one for such talks like this. Damn Kise was bad influence, he knew it.

 

“Um…” the girl looked at them, her cheeks still flushed and her attitudes still as nervous as before but at least now she participated more in the conversation. “By ‘Bakagami’ do you mean Kagami-kun?”

 

“Yes, we call him Bakagami because he's a baka,” Aomine helpfully informed, thinking everyone is welcome to use the nickname. The more the better for him. He evilly thought.

 

The girl giggled before shyly smiled at him. with her fingers she gently slipped small portion of her hair behind her ear, “that's mean Aomine-san.” She said.

 

“Ah!” Kise suddenly straightened and his face lit with realization of something. He  then smiled even wider (Aomine felt like the lightings in the restaurant were suddenly too bright for his eyes) and reached across the table to grasp the girl's hand with his. “Ayumi-chan just so you know I support you with that someone! A hundred percent!” Kise smiled. He turned to look at him and then at the girl again before he grinned widely and gave his thumbs up.

 

The girl also looked at him and then back at Kise before she beamed.

 

“Thank you Kise-san!”

 

 

 

 

_**(cont.)** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KnB has long since ended but AoKise is OTP forevaaahh
> 
> ps :: appeared out of nowhere and decided to throw a pinch of drama. (here hoping real life won't distract me from finishing this *crossed fingers*)


	3. 3rd :: crushes are exhausting (Part 2)

 

 

It was another practice day at the gym for basketball, and Kise decided to hang around until the drill finished since the group would have another get-together-dinner later that evening. Well, when he said ‘the group’ it was mostly Aomine’s friend—people he knew long before college like Satsuki, Kagami—whom also joining the univ basketball club—Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara, and Kagami’s step brother who’s also Murasakibara’s boyfriend; Himuro, lastly the new additional i the group was a famous model Aomine had brought with him on a whim—a.k.a that one friend he made through vomiting at the freshmen’s college party, like,  _literary._ Well now getting back on the initial topic, these friends of him  scheduled some sporadic meet-ups now and then via group chat since they’re all went into different faculties building and rarely meet with each other. Aomine didn’t really want to go when it arranged after practice—he was tired and wanted to sleep, _damn it_ —but, such protests went absolutely unheard when you have people like Satsuki and Kise in your circle of friends, (also Aomine sucks at argument) so it decided they will go to this nice family dinner with cheap prized large-serving foods near their university after Kagami and he finished with practice. Kise who already finished with his class  pretty early chose to graced him (and Kagami) with his happy chickling chirps.

 

Aomine and Kagami were in the middle of after-game running drill when he noticed the blond had disappeared from the previous bench he occupied. It was after he took notice that he coincidentally found his club-mates—a buff guy with annoyingly loud voice named Wakamatsu—cornered someone with a very familiar yellow hair. What Kise was doing there and since when he got there was a mystery. Wakamatu's hand was on Kise’s shoulder, his back on Aomine’s sight so he couldn't see his face. Kise was in the same position since he was shorter than Wakamatsu, but he could heard the blond laughed from where he was. Since when they were buddies? Aomine frowned.

 

“ _Jesus_ , Ahomine, no need to throw the guy some freakin’ death glare dude” he heard the Bakagami said beside him. “They are just chatting, I mean Kise is even smiling.” the read head continued.

 

_Of course he is. He is an idiot._

 

“What are you rambling about, Bakagami?” he run ahead the other but stupid redhead bastard catch up quickly.

 

“You were glaring at Wakamatsu,” Kagami grinned. “It’s actually cute.”

 

They turned for another lap, it was the fifth and the last, thank God.

 

“Hey, do you know that Wakamatsu is fan of Kise?” Kagami asked.

 

“Huh?” was his only responded. Feigning disinterest of the given information.

 

“I shared Japanese Literature class with him, I heard him once talk with his friend about Kise. He watched that tv show Kise’s in and he becomes big fan apparently.” Kagami told him rather cheerfully for some reason. Aomine looked at the two, Wakamatsu had this silly grin on his face. They seemed to talk about something interesting judging from Kise's laugh here and there. He's being too loud.

 

Their final lap finished and Aomine quickly made a U-turn to smack some dumbass. Kise’s another jovial laugh with Wakamatsu can be heard across the gym and Aomine thought it was his job after all, to reprimand Kise when he was being too noisy. Too bad he didn’t see Kagami’s mischievous smirk at his back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Upon seeing a familiar pretty face entering the gym (Ayumi still had a hard time believing she befriended a supermodel now), her face lightened up in an instant.

 

She had only known Kise for a brief short of time but the pretty guy was so lovable that it was impossible not to like him. Also, there was the fact that the blonde had hinted his support too in her love problems—even though they just knew each other a weeks ago. He was like an angel, really, supporting her and the man of her dreams.

 

Oh, speaking of the man of her dreams. She watched as her crush marched to where the pretty blonde currently conversing with the team’s Shooting Guard; Wakamatsu. She looked around and noticed today's practice had ended and there weren't too many mess to tidy; no stray balls—she already picked up those while the boys doing their after-game run, no dirty towels piling up on the bench—only empty bottles left and those were already managed by the other managers (there were three managers including her). There were not many works left to do so she decided to approach the small chatting group. Just to say hi. (And maybe threw sneaky glance once or twice, who knows maybe her crush would notice her today. A girl gotta stay positive.)

 

“Aominecchi and Kagamicchi finished already?” she heard the blond asked the approaching blue haired man. She was going to say hello but got distracted by the cute sight of a certain pretty faced model, tilting his head like puppy. How could a guy as tall as him looked adorable in anything he did without throwing any effort?

 

“Hm, go wait outside Kise. We'll done in a sec.”

 

 _Huh?_ Was it just her eyes or Aomine-san was eyeing Wakamatsu with hostility? But why? She thought they get along just fine?

 

“Yes, okay, Just a minute though I was looking for some— Oh, there you are Ayumi-chan!” Suddenly Kise happy beams were projecting at her. ( _Oh my god how can a mortal like her at the receive end of such bright ray of pure happiness? Just what good deed had she done in her past life?_ )

 

She had her mouth gaped open unattractively— _and in front of HIM too! alsjklkhlhlkj_ —before she could reply properly that her cheeks were burned in self-mortification. “H-h-hello! KISE-SAN!”

 

Kise chuckled at her awkward greetings. Eyes shaped like crescent moon when he smiled at her. “Ayumi-chan is so cute! He he he, don't you think so Aominecchi?”

  
  


@)#&@£&@+@ !!!!!! Nooooo Kise-kun don't make such statement so easily and-and-and ask HIS confirmation too??!?!?! @))(£(#(£+#-2-25#43# She was short-circuited for a moment that she blanked at the conversations surrounding around her.

  


* * *

 

 

“Oy, Kise! Don't laugh so wide a fly will get passed your mouth dumbass!” —was the first thing Aomine said at the happy-go-lucky blonde as he approached him.

 

Side-eyeing Wakamatsu, he stepped purposely right in front of Kise, making the blond’s attention shifted fully at him.

 

Kise rolled his eyes at his comment but decided to ignore it. He tilted his head (not unlike a puppy) instead then, “Aominecchi and Kagamicchi finished already?” He asked.

 

Wakamatsu raised a thin platinum eyebrow, “Do you guys have plan after this? Is that why you visit today?” He asked the model, completely ignoring Aomine’s presence between them.

 

' _Yeah, you wish_.’

 

He slipped himself between the two and put his hand on top of Kise’s hair, ruffling the strands palyfuly. “Hm, go wait outside Kise. We'll done in a sec,” he told him.

 

Kise beamed—and Aomine felt himself smirked because now who's getting himself excluded from their interaction, huh?

 

“Yes, okay, Just a minute though I was looking for some— _Oh,_ there you are Ayumi-chan!”

 

Aomine followed Kise’s sight and found the club’s manager what-is-her-name standing with expression quite stunned (like a deer caught in the headlight) and cheeks red similar to tomatoes. ' _Ah, it was the blushing girl who Kise treated to ramen last week_ ’ Aomine thought to himself.

 

“H-h-hello! KISE-SAN!”

 

Aomine raised both his eyebrows high. It was typical for girls reacting weirdly when talking face to face with Kise, Aomine was used to it by now. But this was the first time he saw someone cheeks getting  _that_ red from saying a simple 'Hello'. The girl weirdness was in another level, Aomine was kind of pitying her now. Kise must had freaked out from such hardcore response.

 

“Ayumi-chan is so cute! He he he, don't you think so Aominecchi?”

 

 _Ugh, yeah never mind._ Aomine forgot Kise was the king of weirdos.

 

“Sure, whatever.” He drawled a response, rolling his eyes.

 

“We should ask her to join us this evening,” Kise brightly suggested. Aomine in turned, frowning at the suggestion. If his instinct was right (it always was), he kind of sure the girl had a crush on—

 

“Yo, Kise! Have you waited long?” Kagami jogged with two Duffel bag in each hands. He threw one at him. “Ahomine, don't just left your bag! The girls can't tidy the bench if your shits piled up on top of it,”

 

“You three are going to hang out or something after this?” Wakamatsu ( _what the hell he's still here?)_ asked from the side line.

 

“Yeah, we are going for quick meet-up with all of our friends.” Kagami replied. “We don't mind if anyone wish to tag along though,” he added.

 

 _Jesus Bakagami, are you serious right now?_ Aomine eyeballed the read hair like he'd grown a third limb.

 

“That's awesome idea Kagamicchi!” Kise clapped his hands, his eyes suddenly projected this really really dangerous manic gleam. Well, _shit._ “If you say so then we should bring Ayumi-chan with us!” He declared and soon quickly tugged the oblivious girl with him, leaving the three players.

 

Aomine felt even more less enthusiastic now—if that was possible,—but on the bright side, he was more than happy to see the crestfallen face that Wakamatsu supporting right then as Kise left without sparing any last glance or goodbyes. _Ha!_ _See?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

From the corner of his eyes Aomine could saw that Kagami and Satsuki were in the middle of gossiping about something. Aomine didn't care if the two of his most oldest friends shared a secret together and not inducing him about the matter, what irked Aomine was the fact that he was most likely the subject of their gossip—knowing from the way the two shared few not-very-subtle glances his way. Damn annoying, those two.

 

“Aominecchi! Have you done ordering yet?” Kise appeared at his side after coming back from the rest room. He took a sit at Aomine's side on the large dining table. The table could accommodate people up to 8 persons, 4 at each side. In front of him already resided in Satsuki, Kagami, Takao, and Midorima. The other side was only him, sitting next to the window, and now Kise.

 

Aomine looked up at Kise and replied, “I think I'm going with Spicy Black Pepper Chicken.”

 

“ _Tch,_ Aominecchi you're boring,” the blonde pouted.

 

Aomine raised a brow and tilted his face as he leaned his cheek on his knuckle. He made an unimpressed face. “Why?”

 

“When in Korean restaurant it's obligatory to at least order _Jajangmyeon_!”

 

“That's stupid and you just made that one up,” he said.

 

Kise made a face but then his eyes fucking _glittered_ and suddenly Aomine had one annoying pouting blonde slumping his face on the side of his arm and nuzzled in like a kicked sullen puppy. “Aominecchi I want _Jajangnyeon_ ,” he whined.

 

Aomine rolled his eyes but made no move to pushed the model. “Then you order it, dumbass.”

 

“Can't. I'm on diet,” Kise said sullenly. “That's why Aominecchi order and then we split it and eat together,” he bat his stupidly long eyelashes, “—please.”

 

Stupid Kise and his stupid diet and his even more stupid sparkling eyes and equally stupid long lashes, Aomine cursed.

 

“Why are you always on diet?” He grumbled but to his ashame he gave in and tapped the plus sign on the desk tablet to add _Jajangmyeon_ on his order list. Kise grinned and with a satisfied look eyeing the damn tablet. “Cause my manager told me to,” he answered.

 

“To hell with your manager.” Aomine said, he was getting pissed at the mentioned man and the reason of it had little to do with Kise and more because the man seemed to always order him to diet—like _fuck_ that must not be healthy, right? As manager he should care about Kise’s health more than Kise’s appearance.

 

Thinking about the matter, Aomine was getting more and more pissed by the second and he was actually ready to argue with Kise about his manager and the man’s idiot order when someone cut him from doing so.

 

“E-excuse me,”

 

Six pairs of eyes looked up to see a short raven haired girl, standing awkwardly, cheeks as red as the sauce bottle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_This is a bad idea!_

 

Her brain screamed at her and pinged mad signals to just back away from the scary table filled with gorgeous people. Starting from a pretty as hell girl with bubblegum like hair and wide pretty emerald eyes—Momoi-san, she remembered, a.k.a Aomine-san’s best friend, to the intimidatingly scary and yet very charming and actually easy-going Kagami-kun, next to him a guy with attractive, pale eyes guy with Shaggy black hair and teasing smile. Sitting right after, a serious looking  guy, and yet just as good looking as the rest with posture the tallest and the firmest among all. Now adding someone with profession of a famous model, and then plus them with her crush (good looks at her standard was without saying, guaranteed) the level of attractiveness was skyrocketing, and an ordinary girl like him can only feel intimidated to be soon joining them 6 gorgeous beings.

 

“Who is this?” The tall, green haired guy asked. Tones icy cold that it made her winced where she stood.

 

“Don't be rude, Shin-chan!” The black haired guy nudged his friend, and threw her a slightly apologizing (and fully curious) eyes.

 

“Guys, this is Ayumi-chan!” Kise-san— _bless this angel_ , she mentally hug him—stood. “She is Aominecchi and Kagamicchi’s basketball manager and I invited her to join us tonight,” he said.

 

“Oh, actually I know you.” Momoi-san said at her place, furthest near the window. She looked at her strangely like she was mentally dissecting her to find her core deep within and judge it whether it was to be worthy of their presence or not. Ayumi was sweating now. Fortunately (or unfortunately?) right before she was simply going to tell Kise that _sorry, Kise-kun I think my mortal existence had no enough weight to taint this table holiness—_ she smiled.

 

_Smiled?_

 

“We met each other before, it's Sugawara-san right?” she asked.

 

“Uh… yes,” she blinked and then she bowed. Deeply. “Pleased to meet you again Momoi-san!” she greeted her loudly. (Um, maybe too loud to be necessary.)

 

She didn't see it but the pink haired girl was pretty startled at her exaggerated bow and unnecessary formal greetings. She looked at the bored looking guy at her front with silent question, and he just shrugged. _This girl weird, I don’t know either,_ he seemed to be telling the girl.

 

Kise was the only one with everlasting smile in the table, and before she could do or say anything (stupid) again, he ushered her to sit beside ( _GASPS!_ ) the man of her dreams- _aksjjaksjjakskklkhkjkjkkks._

 

“Neh, Ayumi-chan come sit here, and quick order something. We're going to eat!”

 

“U-uh… I… I think I should just sit at…”

 

Kise nudged her persistently.

 

(Following things happened in this order.)

 

She was face to face with her crush.

 

Aomine-san’s eyes were so blue.

 

6 pair of eyes belong to gorgeous people were watching her with curiosity as she stumbled to her seat.

 

 

 _This is definitely not a good idea!! —_ Her brain screamed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The atmosphere was…… _off_ , to simply explained it.

 

Midorima and Takao were quietly discussing something only the two of them understand as per usual. (Kagami heard some medical jargons here and there, he didn't really interested to know.) Aomine was silently eating his chicken, he didn't seem to bother to start any conversation soon. On the other side, Kise was unusually silent as he eat his food—a small serving of salad, kimchi, and corn soup, Kagami was horrified at the lack of meat— oh, the blond also threw a few conspiracy looked at him—at least, he thought it was purposely looked to be conspirating. The reason though was completely lost on him. Momoi—well, this was where it was interesting.

 

Before their manager—Ayumi, sit at the table, she followed Kise’s excuse to use the restroom and go to the female ones herself. However Momoi had already spotted her beforehand and soon the girl pulled him aside from their group—saying to others that there was something she wanted to discuss about the class they both share together, when in fact, she was asking him about the 'newcomer'. Kagami told her her name, that she was their club’s manager and that Kise was the one who invited her.

 

“Whatever for?” the pink haired girl had asked, not with unkind voice but merely in pure curiosity.

 

“Don't tell the others, but the girl was actually crushing on the Ahomine,” he informed her. Well, it was a common secret among the club members. Although he didn't really sure if Aomine himself aware of their manager's interest. “And I think, well, I think Kise was kind of… supporting her? I'm not sure either,” he rubbed the back of his head.

 

Momoi frowned, a hand cupped her chin as she processed the information. “But…. Ki-chan _and_ Daiki,” she looked up at him and simultaneously they eyed their blue haired friend. Together they share a look and, _yeah,_ it's gonna be problematic for their two oblivious friends.

 

And damn it, but Kagami had already ship Aomine with someone else. Momoi too, and heck if they won't try to make their ship sail successfully so.

 

 

No longer after their quick impromptu meeting, Kise appeared followed by the basketball manager. Kagami's previous suspicion kind of confirmed after Kise not so subtly nudged the girl to sit right beside Aomine. Momoi and he shared a meaningful glance that went unnoticed by the three people sitting opposite them.

 

Momoi was quiet but watchful most of the times, while normally their dining together would fill with her and Kise chatting enthusiastically about nothing and everything at the same time. Kagami pity the girl but, really, the fact that Momoi Satsuki didn't even bother to struck a conversation with her when sharing the same table like this was enough clue that her interest was not supported by Aomine Daiki’s most longest/closest friend slash pseudo sister.

 

Kagami watched as poor Ayumi was steadily blushing while she quietly eating her meals. It was when a waitress brought a bowl of _Jajangmyeon—_ a Korean Chinese noddle dish, that the quiet slightly uncomfortable atmosphere changed.

 

 

“Ah! Finally~” Kise cheered from his place, hungrily eyeing the dish. He was going to dig in but then he turned to look at Aomine, as if just remembering that he was supposed to share the bowl with him. Kise paused and glanced at Ayumi guiltily.

 

_Now, this is gonna be interesting._

 

“Um, Aominecchi… _Jajangmyeon?_ ” the blonde model asked, pushing the bowl closer to the other sheepishly. Aomine looked back at Kise and—maybe it was just Kagami's imagination but his usually bored, uninterested gaze seemed to softened instantly as he looked at Kise. (The sight was adorable.)

 

“You eat first,” he said.

 

Kise blushed, “If I eat first, I will ended up eat more than half,” he shyly confessed, still looking pretty afraid to break off his diet. Kagami didn't really understand but he thought Kise’s manager was pretty cruel to schedule diet program so often, that only once in their five or six hang-outs together Kise can eat without worries. Judging from Aomine’s hard expression, he too more or less shared the same thought with him.

 

“Whatever Kise. You eat,” Aomine grumbled— _Jesus,_ the man just cannot show genuine worry with more gentle attitude, could he?—, but then the idiot's hand reached behind Ayumi to playfully pinched Kise’s cheek with a familiarity only two people with peculiar sense of boundaries had.

 

“You only eaten vegetables for dinner you must be still hungry. _Eat,_ or I swear I will freaking spoon fed you. Reputation be damned.”

 

Kagami raised both eyebrows high. That was a hint of worry Kagami very rarely watched Aomine gave to people. Even to those closed family of him. He glanced at Momoi and— _yup,_ she positively looked like Christmas was coming early.

 

Kise was oblivious though as he threw an annoyed glare at Aomine. Before he could argue and make a noisy debate however, Momoi spoke for the first time after being quiet for awhile. “Oh please, you two can eat together at the same time just like you planned,” she made a show to roll her eyes as if irritated by the ruckus. “Sugawara-san can just change sit with Ki-chan, couldn't she? It won't be a problem to you, right Sugawara-san?” she tilted her head expectantly. A sharp looked on her face.

 

Have Kagami told you how scary Momoi could be sometimes? _No?_ Well…

 

“O-of course, it's okay…” Ayumi told her nervously. Kise looked at her apologetically and stood up to give way for Ayumi to exchange seats with him. Aomine—another dumb, oblivious person—didn't even bat an eyelash at the whole exchanges between the two girls. He looked quite pleased though when Kise dig in and eat the _Jajangmyeon_ happily as he did. _Whipped,_ Kagami thought as he covered his smirk.

 

Midorima—a person who didn't know _subtlety_ even if it bit him in the ass—scoffed and remarked, “you are so whipped, Aomine. It's disgusting.”

 

Kagami face-palmed, though he himself was still smiling. Takao on the other hand, being the most sly among them, knew better than his green haired companion. But as Kagami said, he was a sly person—could be pretty cunning when the time was right. Kagami wasn't surprised when he was the first person to mention the elephant in the room.

 

“So, Ayumi-chan,” he smiled that slick smile of him. “Do you have any crushes at the basketball club?”

 

The girl, poor _poor_ Ayumi, coughed at the sudden, out-of-nowhere question. “I heard that there were many hot dudes in the club,” he continued. “Including our Aomine and Kagami here, of course.” His eyes crinkled in (fake) innocent interest.

 

“I-I… uh, y-yes..?”

 

“Yes? So you think Aomine and Kagami here are hot?”

 

“What?! N-no! I meant yes! I meant—”

 

“Takaocchi, quit teasing her,” Kise scolded the raven.

 

“Why, I was just curious~”

 

“But I know that you know too of Ayumi’s interest, so it's not fair to tease her like that,” Kise argued.

 

 _Eh, Wait…_ Kagami sweat-dropped. _Kise I don't think you're supposed to say this. This way you'll ended up the one who exposed everything._

 

Takao, a sly, mischievous creature they befriended, knew a _strike_  when he sees one. “Oh, right. Her interest to…” Takao intentionally trailed the sentence before his pale color eyes glinted dangerously under the warm restaurant lighting, and then he sighed. “But I just wanted to help, though,” he exclaimed with (fake) sincerity.

 

 _Damn,_ Kagami turned from the pair to his club’s manager, the poor girl—currently at lost of what to say—who unfortunately had Kise as a matchmaker. Kagami knew Kise had the purest, most sincere heart that Kagami had ever known. He meant well, he's a great friend, loyal, and just wanted the best to happen to you.

 

Kise was just a bad matchmaker, that's all.

 

(Kagami had once wanted Kise to introduce him to some of his model friends, playing cupid to some potential peers. Thank God, he knew _better_.)

 

“Awww Takaocchi, I know how you feel. I want to help too but I think it's best that Kagamicchi knows of Ayumi-chan’s feelings by himself!” Kise beamed. See? He was too pure for this wo— wait, _WHAT?_

 

Kagami’s jaw dropped and hit the table, hard.

 

_“WHAT?”_

 

 

* * *

 

“What?”

 

“E-ehhh????”

 

Aomine watched the two people; one of a dumbstruck, absolutely stupid-looking Bakagami, the other a what-is-her-name blushed-like-crazy manager girl. Both supporting equally horrified expressions.

 

“K-kise-kun!! So all this time you were misunderstanding everything???” The girl was positively shocked, looking at Kise like he just confessed he did something unacceptably wrong. Like mixing chocolate syrup with fried chicken—oh _wait,_ Kise had done that before. The absolute horror.

 

“Kise, what the heck man???” Bakagami looked at the blond like he had gifted him with puppies. The read haired monster hated puppies—only horrible person did, and yeah Kise had once thought of gifted the Bakagami with puppy, thank God Aomine stop him before it happened. Whatever could happen to the adorable ball of furs in the hand of the Bakagami? He shuddered.

 

Kise, his idiot friend, oblivious at everything it's downright ridiculous, just tilted his head innocently. He still didn't get anything, the dummy.

 

The girl liked Kagami? Pfft, what a joke. Even a blind man would know immediately, judging from her antics, that the girl, in fact, was in love with Satsuki.

 

Kise was a hopeless case. Really.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**-tbc.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N :: Aomine is ridiculously forgetful (he still can't always remember his manager's name, let alone the hints she gave in the previous chapter), also Kise is sincerely want the best for the girl. (The fact that he is bad at matchmaking wont hinder him from helping.)
> 
> In summary, they are both idiots. God save them.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is a story in which everyone is aware that something is going on, except the otp themselves.  
> I always wanted try to write something like this. This should be finished in 2 or 3 chapters. (maybe)


End file.
